


What Kino Sees

by thedrowned (caelondian)



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelondian/pseuds/thedrowned
Summary: From LJ's sgu_challenge, "Three Years Later". Re: three years post season 2's ending, ofc. I also realised I went through multiple tenses, sorry.





	What Kino Sees

At first there was nothing. And then there was _Destiny_.

She appeared in a big open part of space with her usual wave of blue energy following her exit from hyperspace. She coasted slowly, nothing nearby to gate to or discover. Just pure, empty space-time.

A kino was following _Destiny_ , but its speed was trumped by hers. It puttered closely to her side, sliding easily through space in her wake. It wasn't recording, or moving much at all beside chasing the _Destiny_. It was on autopilot, having fluttered beside momma bird for a year now.

A closer look might reveal more about _Destiny_. Her lights were on, but dim and flickering. There were portions that were broken apart but had a thin veil of a glowing, golden shield. She was entirely too cold, the kino knew this best. Its readings were somewhere near two-point-seven-two-five Kelvin. To some of us, that means nothing. But to those who would have translated it for us, she was negative two-hundred seventy degrees celsius. She had no air-filtering system. A few years ago, it had simply stopped working and broken down. It was true, _Destiny_ was rather old.

If the kino floated through the food stores, it would see that there was so little left than there was just a mere three years ago. The rest was rotten or long disintegrated. If it peeked into some of the cabins, it would notice some old, dusty, long-forgotten trinkets. Journals with lost memories, clothing folded up and forgotten, firearms with no magazines, small electrical devices long since depleted of energy, and utterly silent hallways, long and stretching, holding the ghosts of everything now gone.

The kino would leave the _Destiny_ by way of the embarkation room, with its prominent Stargate directly in the centre. Looking around, the kino would see and not record the many skeletons huddled in some corners, partially covered by ratty blankets and curled into tight positions. The kino had no articifial intelligence, but we might wonder who these skeletons used to be. The crew we knew and loved? Enemies with a turn of bad luck? The original owners of the Destiny?

But when the kino leaves through the gate to meet up with _Destiny_ a ways down the road, the ghosts of What Used to Be become again alone, and she shoots through a blue vortex of hyperspace, and all the void is silent again.


End file.
